Our Frozen Summer
by the frozen snowflakes
Summary: What will happen when Elsa runs into a person no one else can see. Will she pass the crown on and forget her worries? Will she stay with her soul mate in the ice castle and have life surronded by the things she loves most? Or will evil cross her path?
1. Chapter 1

**This is our first attempt to a Jelsa fanfic and we hope u like it. Throughout the story my friend and I will be writing about the two different characters. I am Winter and I take on the personality of swoon, Jack Frost! My friend, Snow, is writing from the perspective of our favorite character ever: Elsa! We both put a lot of energy and time into these chapters so we would love it if you review this story at the bottom of each chapter. Please enjoy and read on! We hope to update as quickly as possible. Thanks for reading! **

**-The Snowflake Sisters **

~Jack~

Elsa's like no other girl I've met before. I mean sure I've seen models and sleeping beauties but no one compares to my Ice Queen. Her piercing blue eyes and platinum blonde hair are different from other girls. It's really sad that we haven't met yet, but someday I know our eyes will find each other. People could say I'm a coward for not confronting my crush but I'm just waiting for the right moment. At least that's what I tell myself. Sweat drips down my forehead and I look up at the sun wishing for a glass of freezing water. There has to be a way to get back my beloved winter season, I tell myself. Thoughts race through my head but none of my ideas feel right. I know Elsa needs winter more than I do. Sometimes I see her leaning out her window to try to get a clean, cold breath. And just like that an idea opens up like the sky before a beautiful snowfall. My solution is simple; the only thing required is a little bit of frost and snow. Without thinking I lift my cane and swing it over my head. Almost immediately a small storm gathers around me waiting for directions. When I nod the clouds spread over the island. I watch the snow blanket the ground as I fly up from a roof. Laughing I catch a snowflake on my tongue. As people start to lean out their windows, I imagine their reaction. Happy faces full of giggling smiles. Unfortunately that's not what I get. Angry shouts and muffled curses ring out on the first cold morning in months. Is it possible that the people of Arendelle don't like winter? Puzzled I keep looking at the disappointed looks on kids. People look up at the sky but they see right through me. My storm keeps getting stronger and wilder as I worry about how my childish actions could affect Elsa. If people think that Elsa created the storm they might get so mad they'll overthrow her.

"I can't let that happen," I murmur as I liftoff and soar through the air.

"Wind take me to the palace in town where Elsa and Anna live" My thoughts overwhelm me so much I can't see through the snow as my storm worsens. Calming myself, I command it to stop. To my surprise when I turn around I see Elsa looking out her palace window. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Elsa ~

I wake up to a flow of light, streaming through my floor to ceiling window. This morning I'm lucky to not feel hot. Ever since June, I start sweating the moment I open my eyes. I hate the summer. Heat makes me feel trapped and makes being queen even harder. The cold rush almost scares me. I only feel cold when I have bad dreams of Anna freezing to death. A pounding comes to my door.

"My lady please get up. Citizens are demanding an explanation!" I open the door to find a terrified looking servant.

"What would my citizens need an explantation for sir?"

"Haven't you looked out the window Your Highness?" He gives me a funny look as he bows and departs down the hallway. I glide to my window and gasp in utter surprise to find a land full of snow and ice. I stare in awe thinking of what could have caused such a thing. Anna's signature knock interrupts my thoughts.

"Elsa! Do you want to build a snowman?" I walk back to the door smiling at Anna's childhood joke. I open the cherrywood door to find Anna and her husband Kristoff holding Bethany, their six month old daughter. They are dressed in warm clothes.

"Sorry Elsa, but Kai says the royal family has to address the villagers about the weather issue. Elsa, are you sure the stress isn't getting to you? I'm a little worried for you."

"Anna I didn't cause this I promise! My room would be full of ice if I had made it snow."

"Alright, getting upset will make it worse. We will meet you in the main hall in half an hour."

"I said it's not me!" I call after her before slamming the door. Slowly I see small ice crystals creep up the walls. She's right, conceal don't feel I remind myself. I brainstorm who else could have started this mess but me. I finally give and try to except the fact that I created winter without knowing and trying. I wave my hands and create a deep blue dress with a green, snowflake patterned trail connected to the back. This is a keeper I think as I look a my mirror. I study my hair and decide to leave it down for a change. I looks wavy and shiny from yesterday's braid. I place the crown on my head and glance on more time at the nervous looking women in front of me before heading down the long spiral stair case to the main hall.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates!" I say and grab Anna's hand. I still haven't gotten used to public speaking. All four of us step onto the platform above the people. Anna waves with a brave smile but all the unhappy faces glaring at me make me too shaky to move.

"Good morning people of Arendelle," I begin.

"All of you have been thrown off by this surprise snow storm and I can't help but feel the same. Many of you believe it was me that made summer winter. If I was in your position I would agree. Now you may not believe me, in fact I don't believe myself, but I didn't create this storm. From my experience I know what it feels like when my powers get out of hand. Sure, summer isn't my favorite season but summer is a wonderful time for the rest of my people. Many of the guards have been sent out and-" my speech is cut off by angry threats and shouts of fear. I look up to the grey sky and plead for an answer to this predicament. All of sudden something catches my eye.

"Who are you?" I scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**We hope you're enjoying the fanfic so far! Please remember to review! We do not own any of these characters. They belong to Disney and DreamWorks. Read on! **

~Elsa~

I saw a young man with snow white hair. He had no shoes and short brown pants. It was strange how he didn't seem cold at all. I I squeezed my eyes shut and then quickly opened them again. To see everyone including the strange boy holding a cane, in mid air.

"She's going crazy!" someone shouted.

"She should be sent to jail, she's losing it!" another screams. Mothers hug their children tighter. Men pull out their swords. I back up and bump into Anna. She looks at me like I'm crazy. People rush to the doors of the palace and begin to throw themselves onto it. I clamp my eyes shut again as I tumble to the ground and hug myself into a ball._ Your going crazy Elsa, just admit it,_ I think to myself. The pounding on the castle doors matches up with my quickening heart beat. I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders tugging me up. Thinking it was Anna I slowly get up and wrap my arms around her. Arms wrap around as well and they comfort me quickly. My feel my feet gently graze the ground and my body rising. I snap my eyes open in surprise. I see the strange boy right in front of me and my cheeks instantly get red. Then I realize the position I'm in. Everyone looks at me with their mouths open so wide you could fit a wedding cake in them.

"So she can fly too!" people say in awe. _That's strange_, I think to myself,_ they can't see the person that is lifting me up to what could be my death. _ I begin to scream and push as we lift higher and higher.

"What are you doing to me? Let me go!" I scream.

"It's okay, you're safe. Relax, I might drop you if you move to much." And with that, everything goes black.

~Jack~

I was flying around daydreaming about Elsa's reaction when she saw the sparkling snow. Her face had lit up but she had turned away from the window frowning. Wondering why her beautiful face had fallen, I fail to pay any attention to where the wind is taking me. BOOM! I crash into a tree, yelping in pain.

"Hey," I yell to the moon, "what the heck was that for." All of a sudden I notice an angry mob of people in front of Elsa, and realize Manny's intention. "Thanks man," I murmur as I fly top speed to the balcony where my queen is standing, shivering with fear. Just like I thought, Elsa is trying to convince her citizens that she is not the source of the surprise winter. My nightmare comes alive as they bombard her with insults and accusations. I creep closer and closer trying to find a way to save the queen from my own faults. Elsa looks up in panic as if trying to find a solution in the clouds but instead she finds me.

"Who are you," she screams gasping for air. Everything happens too fast. I am startled to realize that Elsa can actually see me. No human in Arendelle has been able to talk to me since the battle against Pitch with the guardians at my side. While I think, the citizens gathered in front of Elsa turn into frenzy, screaming that the queen has gone crazy.

"Snap out of it," I tell myself. Unfortunately, I don't react quickly enough and the people group up and bang against the palace doors. Some are way too close to entering the private palace and sneaking up onto the balcony. Luckily for Elsa, flying is much faster than breaking in. Before I reach her she collapses on the floor cradling her head in her arms. Wanting to protect and comfort her I scoop her up and to my surprise she wraps her arms around my neck with her eyes still tightly closed. _This can't be happening_, I think, for _the first time in forever I'm actually holding my Ice Queen_. We take off and our romantic moment is ruined when Elsa looks up at me with huge frightened eyes and starts yelling at the top of her lungs. She doesn't have a chance to say much more though because when she looks down at her surprised subjects she goes limp in my arms.

"Great," I say to myself, "what was I thinking, she's fainted in the air, what do I do now?" Then I remember the magnificent ice castle I had feasted my eyes on earlier that week. Or was it month? I don't remember, time flies when you're a guardian! Anyway I figured it was created by my girl since she's the only human with powers like mine. With one last glance at Elsa's sister I dash into the wind currents and command them to take me to the castle. Once inside our destination I gasp with delight,

"Now that's ice!" I exclaim gazing around. Remembering Elsa I whip up a frosty bed and tuck her in. Who knew that I, Jack Frost, would be sitting next to the Ice Queen watching her peaceful slumber? I guess dreams do come true!


	3. Chapter 3

~Elsa~

My eyes fluttered open slowly to see the blued eyed boy staring down at me. I saw my ice chandelier above me. I'm in my beautiful yet haunting ice castle. He jumped back in surprise and then asked,

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks." I reply getting up. He jumped in front of me.

"Where are you going? Uh I mean don't you think you should rest first?"

"I have to leave! I'm a queen you know. Anyway I don't even know you."

"First of all I brought you her so no one would kill you. Second you have to know me!" I beckon him to sit on a set of chairs by my bed.

"I have no idea who you are! How could I possibly know you?" I ask.

"Only people who believe in me see me. You have to know about me to believe in me." I give him a confused look.

"You, my queen, are talking to the one and only Jack Frost."

"No you can't be! You are? Well it did look like no one saw you. They all thought I was flying! My father used to tell me about a boy that had the same power as me. The stories would comfort me and I believed that one day me and the boy would meet. As I grew older my hope dwindled but I still believed. Her I am living my childhood dream!"

"So you do know me! Well there's only one problem, I don't know you"

"That's easy to fix! 21 years ago my parents gave birth to a freezing cold girl." I began. I told him about my power and hurting Anna. I told him about the years locked up in my room. I told him about losing my parents.

I thought about whether or not I should tell him about the frozen period. I was worried he might think I'm a monster just like the citizens did. But he did have the same power as me so I decided to anyway. I explained the my feelings. I shared the story of the castle we sat in. He listened and nodded and comforted me when I teared up. Even though he was a stranger it felt so nice to tell someone about my feelings who actually understood.

Then he told me about his past life. He talked about his sister. I shivered when he told me about falling through the ice and becoming someone else. Through our whole conversation I felt my heart beating faster and my cheeks getting pink. My heart fluttered every he looked at me! _Snap out of it Elsa! _I tell myself. _You can't possibly like him! You're a queen!_ We have an awkward moment of silence and I feel my emotions rising as icicles drop down from the ceiling.

"Will you excuse me for one moment please?" I say as I run to the library. I'm right on time. The second I slam the door a blizzard begins to form. To relax I begin to sing softly to myself.

"Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. Here I stand and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway." As I sing, hearts made of ice form around the room. I gasp when I'm done. This can't be happening. I open the door to leave and step into the hallway. I shriek in fright when I see Jack leaning on the stairwell.

"Nice song," he said, "can you teach it to me?"

"Ha ha. Look I really have to go. I will figure out a way to fix the winter and calm my people. But I must leave!"

"Elsa wait. I've seen you in your castle. You look like you're burning. You're so uncomfortable and the queen stuff isn't helping. You need a vacation."

"Well Anna and I agreed that if I ever left again she would take over. But before I say yes I want to know that everything's alright."

~Jack~

When Elsa's eyes opened I expected her to sit up and scream so loud it would burst my eardrums. Luckily for me, Elsa was as cool and collected as could be. I guess it comes with being queen. I mean who faints gets, I guess you could say, kidnapped and wakes up cheery? I explain to her who I am and she obviously doubts me but I could tell as she thought it through, it started to make sense to her. So we started talking and all of a sudden she starts to spill her past and stories. I never expected that she would want to share her secrets and beliefs with ME! I know Elsa expected me to spill my beans but I didn't care, I wasn't going to do it, or at least that's what I told myself. One look at her icy blue eyes though and my heart skipped a beat, I found myself telling her about my sister and everything. The only thing that worries me is that I didn't tell Elsa about being a guardian or about me being the one to cause the snow storm. I know, I know, I should have told her but I don't want her to find out I'm immortal. Think about it, even though Elsa was calm and everything, she could freak out and leave me if she knew I was a guardian. Maybe she wouldn't want a guy that would be traveling around the world every single day making it snow. Maybe she would think she would never see is no way I'm risking our, our...whatever it is.

A crackling sound interrupts what I'm thinking and I see Elsa getting tense. She excuses herself and a second later a door slams. I begin to here faint singing in the distance. I smirk as I get up and follow the dove like sound. I find Elsa in a large room making ice everywhere. When she comes out a scream pops from her mouth. To my utter belief I say something about her singing. She blushes and smiles at me. And now she wants to leave.

"Listen Elsa I know how you can check on your sister without leaving the palace but you have to promise me to never tell anyone." I say sternly Elsa's eyes widen with surprise but she solemnly lifts up her right hand and says,

"I promise" then she stands still as if waiting for something. I realize what she wants and grin.

"One thing though, Elsa, I'm really sorry but you can't stay here and watch"

She looks annoyed for or a second and I stare at her waiting for a reaction. _Wow, _Ithink_, she looks even cuter when she's angry, wait what? _Mythoughts make me blush and Elsa notices.

"Whatever," she retorts and stalks off to her room. I haven't made the ice queen really mad have I? I just have to think hard to look into another place. If she was standing there, there is no way I would've been able to concentrate. But how I supposed to tell her that? I snatch my crystal ball out of thin air.

"Okay, so I'm wondering how Anna and Arendelle are doing, show me the palace" I command the ball and it swirls until one image appears in its glass face. Except its not an image, it's just black, dark, mystifying black. This only means one thing and that's Pitch is back. But he can't be he died! _What do I tell Elsa? What if she gets even more mad at me? Okay man up, _I say trying to pep talk myself. _You got this. _And with that I turn around and wave the crystal ball away. Walking through the castle I finally find Elsa's room where she is sitting down gazing off into the distance.

"Hey Elsa, we need to talk." She turns around and I discover that all traces of her anger are gone. Relieved I take my seat next to her.

"Yes," she says "we truly do, it's just that I'm really sorry for getting mad at you earlier on. I know you were doing what you could for me and I'm grateful for that"

"Oh, Elsa, it's fine, you shouldn't be sorry. I understand how you must have felt. We don't need to talk about that" I realize how sweet and syrupy I sound and straighten up, moving an inch away from her in the process.

She looks up at me and at that moment I can see a tint of something in her eyes. Could it be, no it can't be. She turns away quickly and things become awkward between us.

"What did you want to tell me again" she says coolly looking down.

"Umm, well, ahh, I don't know how to tell you this but I'm just going to say it bluntly. Arendelle is in danger and so is your sister." Her face turns from collected to super angry, to nervousness and finally to curious. I'm terrified of what she'll say next. She opens her mouth and I brace myself for the worst. It doesn't come. That's because she doesn't say anything at all.

"Come on! We have to go! We can figure out what's wrong together!" I saw trying to persuade her.

"We?" She saws uncertainly.

"Well ya, I could help you and-"

"I am the queen of Arendelle and you are a boy nobody can see!" She screams. My eyes get wide. I knew she would be angry.

"I am a queen," she repeats softer, "which means I think I can deal with whatever is going on. I've dealt things before and I certainly didn't need magic then!"

"I'm sorry, I just... I mean I assumed." I stammered feeling awful.

"Jack, I just don't know why I let myself stay here! That's why I don't want you coming, you are fun times, and I'm work and deadlines! You're good at convincing people and I can only see you getting me to come back here and forgetting my role as queen. I can't just run away from my problems like you can! I...I like you Jack and that's why I need you to go. It's probably just Anna being, well, Anna. Or my people getting frazzled or something, but not anything I can't deal with. Not anything that has to do with magic." I was still in awe. She likes me, she likes me!

She got up and gave me a quick hug.

"Bye Jack. Thank you." I couldn't say anything without chocking up so I just hugged her back. I sat in the castle for a long time watching her body get smaller and smaller. _You did this to make her happy_, I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all readers! Sorry for the long delay on the story. We just came back from break and we are in the process of taking a large amount of exams! Thank you for your understanding! Love, Snow! **

~Elsa~

As walk through the thinning snow I feel my heart sink. I left the only person that I felt a connection with. I knew it was right though because I would be giddy with Jack just watching me do my work. I wouldn't be acting the same. I walked through the trees until I look back to find the castle as a small glint. I also see Jack flying off. The moment I lay my eyes on him I turn away. The best way to solve a heart break is to stop thinking about it. I mean, I only knew him fro one day. So why is it so hard to forget! I begin to think about my last conversation with Jack. I wish I had never fought with him. I wish I was never a queen! It takes my life away. Everything I ever loved is taken away from me. I don't have the freedom to practice my power as a queen!

My strides get smaller as I think about what I left behind. But then I think about what I am going to go save. I needed to be at Arendelle for whatever is the problem. I must be a queen so I have to protect my people. The powdered snow becomes hard ice. Even though I don't feel the cold the ice hurts and cover my head and try to calm myself down to stop the hail. I reach the outskirts of the kingdom. The sky is dark but it is around six in the morning. The buildings almost look shadowy and grey. I cock my head in surprise and shack my head. It must me my mood tricking my eyes. As I get closer to the town I see the fire pit that is used when it snows is out. There are a few men walking around. I nodded to them but their gaze stayed down. Even more dark and strange, I think to myself. Then it happened. I knew I wasn't crazy. Sure, what happen the last few days isn't normal but my whole life has been abnormal. I believe in myself, I believe that I am sane. So when I hear cackling when I reach the castle's gates it scares me. I know I can't just say it's in my head. I realize that is Jack is real that the other creatures must me real too. So is Santa Clause real too? Are ghosts and other scary myths actually true? If so, I just heard one speak. I'm hesitant to go into the castle but I do it anyway. I go slowly looking both ways and taking small steps. I look back one last time to see the streets empty and black. I shut the door and I hear and echo go through the whole castle. Finally I see living, breathing people. Accept these people look like they are death. My servants and other castle helpers have grey, dark faces. It was like they were reliving their bad memories. One of the maids-in-waiting looks at me with a fallen face.

"Anna," she said, "is gone. I don't know were she is. I keep seeing it in my head. The empty, dark room the lacy, midnight wings, the laugh. Someone took her, someone magical." I shook my head. No, no! Anna is fine! No! I pit rose to my throat. That's impossible! It's all my fault! I wasn't there to save her! I ran to Anna's room. She wasn't there. Kristoff was sitting on the bed with Bethany. He was crying. I touched his shoulder. I sit on the bed and take Bethany in my arms before she falls onto the ground from his limp arms. We sit there for what seems like minutes until the baby begins to cry. Kristoff gets up and slowly takes her in his arms. He, very sluggishly, walks to the nursery and shuts the door behind him. I knew he wanted to be alone and I had my own things to do. I had to get Jack because whatever we were dealing is magic. There is nothing Jack knows better than magic. I ran outside and the wind began to blow. All the nightmares of Anna being hurt and it happened when I was away! I should never have left I thought as tears rolled down my face. She means everything to me. She is my last family member and my only friend. I need her! I fall to the ground want someone to come and help! The whole island is full of evil and sadness. I'm all alone. I feel the bad energy fill my soul and my heart beat quickens. I feel and terrible pit in my stomach and I want to throw up.

"Jack! Jack I need you! It's Elsa! Jack" I scream into the wind.

-Jack-

I can't believe she left. Elsa left me. Hurt is the first thing I feel. It quickly turns into anger. All I see is black. The horrible black that ruined what we had. I don't know what we had but just then, 5 minutes ago I almost thought that I had a chance. Elsa is something that I never wanted to lose. And now she's gone, gone, like my sister, my past life. These thoughts whirl around my head like the snow that I accidentally summoned with my cane. I must have been swinging it around. Anger is blinding and I never want to experience it again. A voice inside my head tells me that in order to do so I have to calm down. Infuriated I scream into the wind,

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" I slam my cane on floor and stare into the wall as if it could bring Elsa back. That's when I hear a yell. I freeze, it sounds like my Ice Queen! There's no time to think it's just my inner voice saying go, go, go. I race through the halls and leap into the air as I go through the frozen doors. I command the wind to go as fast as it can. Snowflakes rest on my eyelashes as I stare out at the winter wonderland I had created. And then my eyes start to see the dark, black air and smoke rising through the fog. The town has transformed into the underworld. Some really pale people walk by but they hardly lift their gazes. I'm shivering and I can't stop. In the midst of all these horrifying strangers an angel walks through and all is lifted. It's her, it's Elsa. She falls into my arms and I embrace her back. All those mixed up feeling are gone. There is no more anger or hurt feelings. Her gaze pierces me and her icy blue eyes glint in the sunlight. Something has changed, I notice it in the way she walks, her shoulders are slumped and worry lines are etched into her forehead. It's amazing what fear and darkness can do to you in just one day. I hug Elsa tighter, trying to chase the worry away. She rests her chin on my shoulder and I feel shivers go up my spine. I still can't believe I've gotten this important to my Ice Queen. We walk in unison through the castle doors and into her room. Then we both sit on her bed and look at each other. Elsa starts to sob. I try to console her and listen to her muffled words but its too hard.

"Somfffone tooookfg miiiyyy siwsterwwff" she sobs borrowing her head in her hands.

"What?" I say extremely puzzled. Boldly I dare to lift her face up with my hands. Elsa wipes her tears on my sleeve and calms down a little. This time I understand her. "Someone took my sister," she says heartbroken,

"how could I have left her." My heart races, I take a big deep breath,

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Elsa. It's all my fault, I never should have pulled you away from all that you love." I turn away with a guilty look in my eyes. She rests her hands on my legs,

"Oh Jack, you have given me a new life and I will never blame you. I can't imagine not knowing how, how... kind you are." She didn't go away! I congratulate myself and then try to figure out exactly what her words mean. Could she have meant something more than kind? When I see her expectant eyes on me I snap out of my thoughts and turn to the situation at hand.

"And I can't imagine never not knowing you," I exclaim gazing at her with loving eyes. Wait what? Do I really love her? She interrupts my daydreams once again.

"So then what do we do to get Anna back, Jack?" "Well, there's only one thing to do. We have to summon the guardians."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the fanfic! Please, please, please review. We're anxious to know what u guys think and we would also appreciate corrections. It would be so awesome if we could get more reviews. Thank you so much! **

**-Winter **

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the late chapter but Winter and I have had a crazy amount of projects and exams to study for and there are still more to come. We hope to get back on schedule soon!**

**Snow**

-Jack-

Elsa is motionless in her room waiting for me to summon the guardians.

"They'll be here soon." I say to her as I walk through the door. You think I wanted to call the guardians? No way. But what choice did I have? Seeing my queen like that really struck a nerve. I wanted to get revenge. Sweet revenge from Pitch and the only way I was going to that was with the guardians. Il have to risk them blowing my secret about being immortal, definitely don't want to, but I have to. I wish they were all silent like Sandy. That would be so much easier. Elsa understands how I daydream all the time, but this time she gets fed up. Lifting her head, she says in despair,

"What are you thinking about Jack? We need to do something now!" I snap out of it for like the fiftieth time that week.

"Oops, sorry Elsa. I was trying to think about our plan."

"What plan?" Her eyes stare into mine with an intensity that almost drags me back to daydream land.

"You know, like what we're going to do." I realize how bad I want to hug her again. I want to ease all her pain, and fear away. I tell myself to snap out of it, she probably doesn't want me to hug her anyway. All of a sudden her face is close to mine.

"Jack, why did you look so sad there for a minute? She adds something when she sees my hesitancy,

"Don't you trust me enough to tell me?" I stutter and look down at the floor. Just as I'm about to tell her, Bunny walks through the door. Or, at least tries to, he gets stuck in the middle of the doorway. Either royal people are supposed to be very thin or Bunny has gained a few pounds. There is no time to help him get out of the doorway because Elsa screams so loud I almost fall down.

"Ahhhhh! There's a huge kangaroo in my room! Get him out!" Bunny looks extremely hurt, and he yells an abrupt response,

"Why can't anyone get that I'm a bunny not a kangaroo?!" North appears behind Bunny with Tooth trailing after him.

"What's going on here? Hey, frosty, where have you been? I try to tell him to stop calling me that but once again the queen yells. This time though, she takes one look at all the guardians assembled in her room and faints. I catch Elsa heroically and rest her on her bed. Trying not to look to worried and loving, I lay a blanket on top of her. When I turn around, I'm greeted with silence. It quickly turns into thousands of shouted questions. Tooth looks like she's proud of me. Bunny is disgusted as he finally manages to burst out of the door,

"So this is where you've been all this time." He turns way from me, frowning. North looks fatherly and tries to hug me but I squirm away. North's hugs are like bear hugs but about 30 times worse. Sandy is silent, of course, but he looks worried. He forms an orangey, sandy heart over his head but it turns black and dissolves. We gasp and turn to the situation at hand. No one talks about my relationship with Elsa anymore. North is the first one to speak.

"So, pitch is back, huh?" I nod, going back to worrying. Tooth startles me awake from my worrying nightmare.

"We'll then, what are we waiting for? Lets get the girl awake!"

~Elsa~

"Wha, wha happened? Ekk!" I scream as I I wake up to small fairies sticking their noses into my skin.

"Sorry, it was the only way to get you up. Girls there is a tooth in Chicago that's ready to be picked up!" the bigger fairy says with shy smile.

"No more chit chat, we need to get back to business!" a large man said with russian accent. I sat up and the other strange characters sat in the empty spots on the bed.

"So where is Pitch?" the bunny asked.

"We haven't actually seen him yet but the whole town is under a dark spell and Elsa's sister it missing." Jack replies

"Wait, wait! Who is Pitch?" I question.

"He's an enemy that wanted to spread evil across the world. He wanted to make every child forget about us." The fairy said gesturing around the room.

"Oh Pitch," a sad voice calls, "how I've missed him!" Out of fright I slam my head down to the bed. I feel I hand on top of me and a stream of cold air runs through me. Jack.

"Missed me Toothy! I hope you don't still think that your own sister is a witch! I might just have to teach you how sweet I am if that's your opinion!"

"Maleficent! Why are you here! I have powers too you know!"

"Oh cutie! You have the powers of a fish! Ever since my husband, Pitch, got destroyed by you five, I have been planning! If it weren't for Jack, Pitch would still be alive. Now I have ruined the life of what Jack loves. It will only get worse. It will only spread to everyone. It will only get stronger and more deadly!

"The life of the thing he... loves!" I say slowly

"Umm ha nice joke weird, invisible thing." Jack said nervously.

"Oh but don't worry little icicle! Your guardians will protect you!"

"You're not making any sense! What guardians?" I yell in reply.

"Ahh see the fairy of BAD thoughts knows all the wrong things people have done. I know that Jack kept an important secret from you."

"Jack? What in the world is she talking about?"

"You haven't told her yet mate? You're in trouble! That's why she fainted!" the bunny said.

"Elsa, I.. I'm a guardian. When you're a guardian you aren't just a creature, you are a creature that is believed in by children. You have a job to do to keep them believing in you. Whether it be once a year or everyday you are always planning for it. I'm also immortal. It comes with being a mythical creature." I stare in awe. He will never die, ever. I will die but he will live on. I have a crush n a person that has been around for who knows long. He could be thousands of years older than me!

"How could you! That could have changed my life! Who knows where you have been? You could be carrying around diseases! And anyway none of you can fight with me, you all have your jobs to do. You wouldn't be able to help me in a second. And Jack, as a queen I have been taught never to trust someone that has lied to me so once this problem is fixed you are forbidden to come in this castle again!" I say with rage. The other guardians stand back in surprise and look at their feet. Suddenly a figure comes into view. She is thin with long horns coming out of her head. Unlike normal fairies, she has no wings, just a cape.

"The torture has begun! Watch your backs!" the dark creature says. And with a sweep of her cape darkness flooded the room and she was gone. I felt something knock into my back wiping out my breath and taking the floor out from under me. From I distance I here the call of my sweet sister.

"Elsa!" she sobbed. I kicked and pulled but all I saw was deep red and black around me. Pictures of my past flashed through my eyes. My parents dying, my sister getting hurt, the coronation. I felt trapped in heat and misery. I hear the others doing the same.

It seemed like hours of lying on the floor catching my breath. We needed a plan because the torture has begun!


	6. Chapter 6

-Jack-

All I see is darkness. I feel around me but walls keep me enclosed. Nothing makes sense. It's just a pool of fear and disturbing images that float around me. They're choking me, pinning me down leaving me swimming in my own sweat. I see my little sister, fear creeping in to her face as I try to save her. Then I feel myself drowning ad running out of breath. There are times when I don't see or feel anything but the moments are scarce. Most of the time Maleficent is too busy torturing me. During the endless hours of fear I think about Elsa. Her face shines through everything making the dark dungeon turn into a beautiful shining light. I puzzle over why Maleficent is doing this to all of us. Elsa has done nothing wrong, she must be rescued. But how could I do that? Even when the images return, I try to think of my ice queen. I will myself to become stronger and stronger, so I can burst out of this nightmare land. Just as an image of people walking through me appears, I shut my eyes and think about Elsa so hard I hear a crack. The crack quickly becomes a smash that widens and widens until I can see Elsa's bedroom. I hear Maleficent piercing scream, but the black room I was in closes up too quickly for her to follow me. It looks like for now, she's stuck in her own world until she can break out. That wont take long. I'm in Elsa's chamber, I glance at a clock on her wall. I don't remember how much time I spent in there. Suddenly the guardians appear one by one. They arrive magically and soon are all assembled. Tooth yawns and opens her eyes slowly.

"What just happened?" Bunny jumps up and prowls around the room.

"There was a, a voice. It haunted us and then all we felt was darkness." He looks around the room as if checking that it was a story that we all shared. We nod reassuringly. I scan the room doing a head count. All of a sudden I hear a pounding in my head. Oh, no. Elsa, Elsa, she's not here. How could I have forgotten her? Just as I'm about to fall to the floor I hear a shriek and Elsa pops into the room.

"Oh my god! I just fell into darkness. I didn't know that was possible. Who the heck was that? It was torture. I couldn't think, that creature kept talking and showing me images and, and..." She collapses into my arms sobbing.

"I, I thought I was never going to see the world again." I look into her kind eyes and hug her tight. She looks weak so I rest her on the bed. No one talks until she remembers something important. Bouncing up from her comfortable position, cradled in my arm on the bed, she glares at me.

"Wait a minute, you, you lied to me." My heart sinks so fast I almost fall down.

"How could you? I can't believe it." I don't know what to say. She spins around and turns her back on me.

"Don't you ever talk to me again." I am stunned. Elsa looks really mad.

"But,but-"

"I said DONT talk to me!" She storms past me and almost knocks me over. In moments she's out the door. I have an empty feeling inside of me as the awkward silence continues between us guardians. North tries to end the silence by changing the subject.

"So, ummm, who was that anyway? I startle awake. Before I speak, I pinch myself to make sure this is not a nightmare."

"Ouch!" I yelp, causing all the guardians to look at me like I'm crazy. I'm not, really. I just have to show them that. I start to say something, acting like I'm smart.

"Well, it could be any mythical creature but scientifically it looks like-" Tooth cuts in.

"She's my evil twin sister."

"WHAT!" We all scream in unison. Everyone starts asking questions but all I can think about is Elsa. Oh god, I am obsessed.

"Wait what, since when do you have a twin sister?" Bunny questions.

"Since I was born, stupid." Tooth says seriously.

"Well ya, but why did u keep it from us?" North shouts with a hurt expression. I'm sad to say that I barely pay any attention. But when Sandy forms a creature over his head, I am jolted in to reality.

"Everyone be quiet!," Tooth starts, "I'll tell you what happened. Once upon a time I had a perfect twin sister. She was daring and beautiful. She was loving and gentle, everything a sister could wish for. Then one day everything changed. My sister didn't come back. Then one day she just showed up in our tooth palace. And everything about her had changed. She had black robes and horns sticking out of her head. She was mean and taunting. I have hoped and hoped that it was Pitch who made her this way and that it wasn't her choice. After all I think he forced her to marry him. Her name is Maleficent." We don't talk. All I can do is gape at Tooth like I'm really seeing her for the first time. I finally take the liberty to speak.

"I'm sorry Tooth. I never knew Pitch could use his powers to make a normal human a creature that is so evil. We can bring the old Maleficent back, I know we can. All we need is a plan." North volunteers some information.

"Well I know how we can bring a good person back. I have some friends that are love experts. What Tooth used to feel for her sister is love. I'm sure my friends can fix this." We all start laughing.

"You have friends, that are love experts. Ya right!" Bunny wheezes through clenched teeth. He laughs so hard that he falls on the floor.

"Haha. Very funny," North responds sarcastically, "I'm serious. We have a chance here. It's your choice, take it or leave it." He says to Tooth. It looks like its her decision.

"I believe you" she says flying up to North, "lets do this!" I don't know what to say. I'd love to bring back the good side of Maleficent but I can't risk having Elsa get hurt on the trip. I decide to say something about it.

"Wait, what about Elsa, what do we do with her? She definitely cannot come with us, it's too dangerous."

"I agree, and the journey is long and risky. She may not accompany us." North keeps going.

"Wait a minute, I have another brilliant idea! Just 2 words: Peter Pan. He'll make the ideal babysitter!"

~Elsa~

I had to fight and fight but I finally froze the darkness and shattered it. I saw the others struggling but I didn't want to hurt them so I fled the room. I had to think of Jack on my own. He would never die and I had to get used to that but it was so hard. I went to my parents balcony and sat on the bench. I bent my head and came to the conclusion that I had to deal with ait like I deal with everything else. One day I will find some else completely human. And as for Jack, I have to act as a queen and be careful, I don't want to give into his kindness.

I make my way back to the room hoping that the others got out of their spell. I walked into the room to find a block of black with a screaming Maleficent and I scream and back up. I see Jack run towards me hand I stupidly give in, again. I fall into his arms and cry. I try to tell him what happened through the sobs. Then the truth comes to my head and I pull away in disgust. I saw his face fall when I confronted him. My voice rose to a full shout and I stormed out of the room.

Great, I let his charm get to me and I handled things like a teenager! I need him to talk to me to make a plan of course! Why do have to act so stupid around boys! I hear debating from the other room and I know have to go back, but only for Anna.

I open the door slightly and listen to what they are say.

"Peter! He's almost as annoying as Jack!"

"He wouldn't be with you Bunny! He would be with Elsa."

"Well duh, he's her babysitter but he is so irresponsible! Elsa could run away any chance she got!"

"Well he's the best we can think of. Elsa will have some fun, after all he is based off of childhood!"

"Babysitter?" I say confused while I fully enter the room.

"Well we've made the final decision that we are going to seek love experts and see if they can fix tooth's sister's heart that Pitch had ruined to get her to marry him. The may know something. The problem is that Maleficent may be hiding somewhere to hurt us. We have powers you don't and we are killed much less often than humans. One shot and you would be gone but one shot to us and our powers are taken away a little. So we are thinking of calling over a babysitter for you so you don't follow us," Jack explains slowly trying to keep his distance.

"His name is Peter and he is very fun. He has a girlfriend too, her name is Wendy and she's a mortal. She can, you know, discuss girl stuff and magical creature topics."

"Are you trying to say something Jack?" I ask. I know he's hinting that he knows I liked him a little and that Wendy could help me realize that I can date him or whatever but that's not going to happen. At all.

"Well actually ya know once Wendy is old enough she and Peter are going to travel to their star place where they never grow up so you sorta got it wrong mate." the bunny points out. I fold my arms and glare at Jack and he swings his arms up to the innocent position. I sigh and turn back to the others.

"I wish you guys wouldn't treat me like a normal human because I did set my kingdom to a freezing torture land. And can we also discuss how we are saving MY sister! I really need to go!"

"Sorry Elsa, it's just too dangerous." Jack says.

"No! I'm going with you guys, seriously!"

"Sandy!" I here Santa yell whisper. All of a sudden a ball of gold flies towards me and boom dream land!

I had ice dreams of soft snow flakes falling. That was until I heard a bunch of stamping and knocking. It cracked my eyes open and I suddenly shot an icicle out of my hand. I was scared to death when a saw a brown haired FLYING boy bouncing off the walls.

"Hey there Elsa! I'm Peter!"

"Oh great!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Winter and I are on spring break so all of you readers can expect a little more chapters! Yay no school!**

**~ Snow**

-Jack-

Flying kept my mind off of things. Every time I remember Elsa's hurt look I fly higher and higher until the wind is practically tearing my skin off. How could we be torn apart so easily? How could I have let that beautiful blonde down? I see Elsa's deep blue eyes staring in to mine like we could have been something. There I go again. This time I fly up so fast I'm gasping for air. I can barely command the wind to take me down again. Luckily, it knows what I need. I spin around and land on the ground several feet behind the guardians. I gasp for air, staring up at the sky. The guardians are now a dot on the horizon. They had enlisted me to be the flying patrol. Sandy preferred to float along with them while I was dying to fly off into the sunset. You know who got to fly off. Me, of course. Anyway, Bunny kept popping up from his tunnels and North, Tooth and Sandy rode along in the sleigh. Now, Elsa was taken care of. I guess you could say a friend of mine called Peter Pan, was called in to be her babysitter. She wasn't happy. At all. Sandy knocked her out with his dream sand and here we are. I would have been overjoyed to have her company but then again she kind of hates my guts right now. Besides, I couldn't have risked her safety. I know we're on an extremely dangerous mission. Angry or not I still care about her and I would die if anything happened to her. Picking myself up I shoot up into the sky. I rocket forward until I see North.

"Are we any closer to your love experts?"

"You sound like a little kid Jack." He grunts at me and keeps going.

"Well, I'm sorry. We've been at this for ages. You know we have things to do!"

"Anything more important than turning a villains heart into something good? Not to mention she's a sister of your friend."

"Fine, fine. Just tell me where the heck we're going."

"If you want to, but you're not going to like this. My love expert friends live on the very top of a mountain which is right in the middle of a desert and to get there we need to cross a deadly rainforest."

"What! Are you nuts? We are going to die before we reach them. It doesn't matter if we're guardians or not," I yell. Tooth cuts in.

"Please Jack! I need you right now. We have to do this. For me and Elsa. If we turn my sister into a good person we have a chance at regaining Anna. You'll be Elsa's hero. It will fix whatever happened between you guys." There is an awkward silence until I finally give in.

"Fine. Now if you'll excuse me, We have a flying patrol for a reason." I fly off with a humph. God, I cannot believe I'm doing this! Wait, what was that? Something moves a few yards away. Then it rises up and I can see what it is. A huge snowman covered in icy spikes. His eyes are red an it looks like lava is leaking out of his side. How is that even possible? I mean heat melts snowmen! Then I realize something. Oh no! No, no, no, no! He's standing right next to where Bunny's next hole will be. Right on cue, Bunny pops out of his hole and begins to make a new one, except that snowman there isn't going to let him. Great, now I have to save him. I rocket down and speed toward the sleigh. I can see Bunny trying to battle the snowman. It knocks him out cold. Aww man! I drop down and tell the guardians to hurry up. Then I keep going. I fly around and around the snowman until he gets dizzy from watching me. It looks dumb. I bet we could seriously beat this thing up. The guardians show up at my side. We each release our powers but not even the most powerful sand potion can bring him down. I'm next. I swing the cane around and around until my storm is big enough. Then I release it on the snow giant. Nothing happens. He doesn't even earn a single dent. However, we are definitely receiving a few dents. The snow giant starts shooting ice and lava at our faces. I see Bunny get up and limp toward us. I try to yell at him to save himself. Of course, Bunny doesn't listen. Suddenly five huge icicles come baring down on us. They pin us down to the ground. Everything hurts and I have a feeling it's about to get worse. As always, I'm right. Our snow giant stands right over us and blows a huge gust of wind at our faces. It covers our body's in frost and ice. I want to spring up and fight but, I can't. We're all literally glued to the ground. Oh great! I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while. Then I see his shoulders move and a blast of smoldering lava comes our way. Everything turns black.

~Elsa~

I groan and stood up watching him grab onto the ceiling fan. He was worse then Jack!

"North said you would still be drowsy when you woke up!" Peter shouts.

"Can you tell I'm tired," I ask.

"I couldn't tell if you were tired or just always grumpy," He commented.

"How do you have a girlfriend?" He looks at me with a childish scowl and springs off the bed.

"You are as snappy as Tink can be!" He exclaims.

"Who's Tink?"

"Tink and her millions of fairy friends are the frameworks of nature." He answers.

"Oh that's nice. She must know the tooth fairy."

"Ya a little but they are completely different kinds of fairies and personalities."

"If your are right about Tink being snappy then I wouldn't expect her to be very close with Tooth because Tooth is so sweet and adorable! Are you close with any of the guardians?"

"Jack and I are pretty close friends."

"You have a lot in common, trust me."

"Are you and Jack close?"

"Well he saved me from a crazy group of angry towns people but kept a bunch important details from me."

"Boy issues?"

"You could say that."

"Wendy's always available because I can't really help."

"Well you have surprised me. It has been fun talking with you!"

"I'm known for that even if I am a bit bold. I guess that's why North called me to distract you." He instantly covers his mouth.

"North told me the sand might make you forget that they had left but I wasn't supposed to bring it up if you didn't mention it!" he whispers to himself. Everything comes rushing back. They had left without me! I wanted to run after them but I had no idea where they had gone to. I head straight for the door.

"Elsa you can't leave! They will kill me!" I fiddle with the door knob in my haste but I finally swing it open. Peter dashes over to the door and slams it shut with his feet and grabs me.

"You could get hurt Elsa! You have to stay here."

"No! It's my sister! I need to go! And Jack! I mean not like I'm worried about I'm because he is a jerk but ugh!" I scream in rage. Suddenly ice blasts out of my hands shooting Peter into the wall.

"I am just as strong as they are!"

"No you're not! You're just a human with a gift!" he yells through the snow that is growing around me.

"Elsa! Elsa!" someone calls. Everything comes to a stop when I hear the soft voice. It sounded like Anna's!

"Anna!" I say back. The door opens and a daughter of one of my maids pops in.

"You made it snow in your room Queen Elsa!" she squeals. Her cursed, grey eyes glow and sparkle. She runs around and around for what feels like hours. Sometimes she would run right through Peter because she didn't believe in him. His face made me so sad. I would hate to feel invisible again like when I was little. Eventually the child comes and sits in my lap.

"Elsa! Something sad happened!" she says quietly.

"What is it sweetie?" I ask gently scared for the response.

"I lost a tooth yesterday!"

"That's good! It means your teeth are healthy and that you are growing up! It will grow back!"

"That's not what's wrong! I left it for the tooth fairy but no one came to get it!"


	8. Chapter 8

~Elsa~

The moment the little girl says that I bolt upright.

"Jack!" I cry out.

"Elsa are you alright?" the girl asked wide eyed.

"Peter, I know you are supposed to protect me but they are in trouble! I need to leave." With that I sprint out the door shaking. The last thing I hear is the maid's daughter asking who Peter is.

I burst from the castle doors choking a sob. What if they are all hurt? I don't know where to go or what to do! Out on the horizon I see Marshmallow. But not the normal Marshmallow. This beast had burning, red eyes! _There_, I thought,_ they have to be there_.

I run and run, a blizzard forming in my hands. Terrible thoughts form in my mind of what that bad fairy could have done.

"Jack!" I keep shouting in the air. I know I'm mad at him but I can't be right now because deep down I know I love him! No queen's trust rule or silly immortalness can keep me from loving him! The trees pass by me in a blur and I grow exhausted as I climb the large hill.

"Tooth! North! Anyone, can you here me? Where are you?" I shout breathlessly. I trudge through what is now at least three inches of snow and reach a hazy area in the woods. As I get closer I see large icicles stuck in the ground. Not just the big icicles that people marvel over in the winter, but big icicles! Bigger than a human's body! That has to be from Marshmallow! I pick up pace running straight for the first icicle. I find Marshmallow sleeping on a small hill where I couldn't see him before. The dagger like icicles are at the top of the hill and he seems to be keeping watch over them. As I look closer I see hot lava pouring from his side. He is no longer frozen but an enflamed, sharp monster. I creep towards the small figures buried in the snow.

One of them shakes off slowly.

"Elsa must be near us! Someone get her back home!" a voice calls drowsily from the lump. I run with all my might to that pile of snow to find Jack lying there. I begin furiously digging him out of the snow.

"Jack! Jack, it's Elsa! I'm here don't worry! I'll get you out!" this time he fully wakes up and pulls and pushes to get up.

"Elsa you have to go back! Please!" he shouts into the wind.

"No! I can't leave you!" I push hard on one of the icicles one his hands. I move it until he can slide his hand out. He scowls in pain and I kneel back down to look at it.

"Sorry if I'm cold." I say as I place it in my hand.

"That's ok," he says cringing, "the cold doesn't bother me anyway." It looks broken which is not a good sign.

"Oh Jack! I was so worried about you!" I sob as I lay my head in is chest. He tries to move his arm to give me a hug but it hurts to much. I get up to move the other icicle and then get to the other guardians. After about half an hour of pushing an pulling, examining and digging I get all five out of the snow. As I'm looking at Bunny's paws Tooth gasps. We all look up to see a shadow cross the evening sky.

"And they get away safe and sound! Not a guardian harmed!" the shadow cackles.

"Not this time! This time you pay!"

"Never!" Jack says stepping forward. The rest of the guardians follow trying to hide me.

"You can't fight her! You are all hurt!" I whisper to them.

"Time to end this once and for all!" the fairy screams as she comes into view. Her form slowly melts and stretches. Her horns become longer and her hands become claws. She becomes apparent again, but not as herself. She had transformed into a huge, scary dragon. Everything happened so slowly in my eyes.

She turned to Jack and caught in a huge breath before leaning in. I saw the fire burning in her throat. I leapt forward pushing past North and Sandy to reach Jack.

"Jack no!" a voice in despair cried out. A voice that came from me. The fire came out of the beast's mouth and hit Jack in the side as I jumped in front of him sending as huge of an ice blast as I possibly could out of my hand, knocking the dragon off the hill. The fire blasted me everywhere and snapped every bone I had in half. I hit the ground hard and heard a voice from far away call,

"Elsa!" before I gave into the pain and let it go... ❆❄❆

-Jack-

I was stuck to the ground just blinking at what had happened. Elsa's body feels freezing cold in my arms. She doesn't breathe and my heart sinks to the floor. I collapse in tears and pound the ground with my fist. I want to curl up besides Elsa and never let her go. But the guardians are against that thought. They pull me up until we can see face to face. I drag myself back down and inch toward Elsa.

"Jack Frost, get up right now. I know you're shocked and sad but we really need to go before Maleficent comes back," shouts North.

"No! You don't understand. You've never lost someone that loved you. And I loved her back. Ever since I met her. I loved her. And now, now she's gone forever. I will never leave her side." I cry gently into Elsa's arm. North had enough. He picks me up despite my kicking and screaming. I try to use my cane but Tooth snatches it away from me.

"We have to leave her here, none of use have the strength to carry her right now and she'll only slow us down," Tooth says to Bunny and North. Sandy nods his head. I can't believe this, they're going to leave Elsa.

"No! No! You can't do that! Let me go! Please," I shriek. They don't seem to hear me. We turn away and I am carried farther and farther away from my snow queen. The farther we go the more I kick. I am in so much pain, i am just a second away from blacking out. But it doesn't matter, because I need to go back to Elsa! Sandy shares a look with North and suddenly a ball of golden sand comes rocketing toward me.

I must have been knocked out because when I wake up I'm in Elsa's ice castle. That's when I remember everything. Elsa's pained look when she died, the guardians tearing me away from her. And now, she really is gone. Elsa deserved a funeral but she's never going to get one. And with that thought I start sobbing into the pillow. My shoulders are heaving and I can't stop trembling.

"She's really gone, gone, gone, gone." I want to scream at everyone. I want to punch every single guardian. There is no feeling to describe this. I am beyond sad and way beyond angry. I just want to take her up in my arms and plead for her forgiveness. I wish I had never lied to her. How could I have made things so wrong between us? And now I will never get the chance to say I love you. She will never be able to hear me say those sweet words. I wonder if she would have ever said I love you back. Well now I will never know.


	9. Chapter 9

~Elsa~

At first there is just a faint light and then it grew brighter. There was voice in my head coming from the moon. I was in the air facing the full moon as it spoke.

"You saved Jack Frost from dying. He misses you dearly and without you evil will never be defeated! You earned yourself a place as a guardian." The voice whispers to me. Everything becomes clear as I look down and see my own body lifeless on the snow. As I stay in mid air millions of snowflakes gather around me leaving a pure white dress on me. It was lacy with a high low bottom. The very bottom of it looked like a trail of snow. I reached up and felt my hair in a high bun with small crystals around it. I loved it, I looked like a snow queen now.

"You are the guardian of strength and you have the power to create snow. The power that Jack had to make snow and ice was taken away when he got hit by the fire. He is now the spirit of winter and the symbol of the first frost." From there on I had to figure everything else out. I was placed back down onto the ground. _I wonder if I can fly. It would be faster than walking, _I thought to myself. I stuck my hand out and pointed it to the ground behind me and sure enough I was lifted off the ground. For some reason I knew I had to go to the ice castle. After I was high enough I pulled my hand back and thought of where I needed to go and I shot through the sky. I danced through the wind and shrieked with laughter. It was so fun flying!

Eventually I came to the blue castle that I felt was my home from now on. Not that I could stay there often because I hd to make it it snow places but it was my resting place. I put my hand up in the air and carefully lowered myself to the ground. I entered the palace as quietly as possible. In the living area four of the five were sitting talking. It seemed like they were trying to think of the plan. Too bad their backs were facing the man on the moon or else they would know I'm here to help them. They wouldn't need to worry anymore.

My feet tap lightly on the ground making Bunny look up.

"Holy carrots! What in the name of Easter are you doing here?" he says in surprise. The rest of the guardians look up and Tooth makes a small scared noise.

"Guys! Look behind you! The man on the moon has been trying to tell you that he made me a guardian!"

"You're a guardian!" North shouts excitedly. He stands up and gives me a huge hug.

"Jack will be so happy," Tooth squeals. Sandy silently claps as well.

"He's in your bedroom crying his eyes out I you want to scare the guts out of him." Bunny says pointing upstairs. I giggle and make sure they keep quiet as I head up the stairs.

My door is cracked open and I see him face down on the bed. He's mumbling about why this would happen and blah blah blah. I slowly enter purposely making the door squeak. He looks up surprised and his jaw hangs down when he sees me.

"I must be going crazy!" he breathes as he closes his eyes and opens them again.

"You aren't Jack. I'm here!"

"But...but how?"

"I became a guardian for saving you!" I shout.

"WHAT!" he screams. He jumps off the bed and runs up to me and gives me a tight squeeze even with his hurt wrists.

"You're immortal?"

"Yes!"

"And a guardian?"

"Yes Jack!"

"With me?"

"Yes, I will always be with you now!" He gives me another huge hug and starts crying what I hope is happy tears.

"I can't believe it!" he whispers into my shoulder.

-Jack-

I think my jaw dropped to the floor when Elsa came in. I thought I'd never see her again, yet here I am hugging my beautiful snow queen. I guess she forgave me after all. Elsa pulls away slowly and looks into my eyes. We don't speak for a while. We just stand there and stare at each other.

"You know Jack, you are a very bad boy." She says breaking the silence.

"I know Elsa and I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you like that." I say pleading for her forgiveness. I close my eyes and don't open them until I feel Elsa's fingers brush against mine. My eyes open in a flash. I can't believe this is happening.

"Elsa, look I don't want to lose you. That would be the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I mean trust me when you died I was crushed and sad and angry." She smiles at me and I know she's forgiven me.

"Jack? Do you want to be my guardian?" Elsa murmurs into my ear. I gasp and whisper,

"Yes, Elsa, yes I do." We close the space between us and finally kiss. I get lost in the moment. We come up for air and smile.

"Hey, you really haven't met the guardians yet." I say even though I hate to break this moment up.

"Well I guess you could say that. They did make me faint and everything." Elsa remarks. Laughing we walk hand in hand into the living area. The guardians look up and their eyes turn as big as saucers. I smile and sit down with Elsa on a nearby ice couch.

"Wait what! When did this happen? Are you guys like, like a thing now?! Tooth shouts grinning at the rest of the guardians. We nod and laugh at each other. They start shouting and congratulating us. Thats when I know this is by far the best day of my life!

"So congrats Elsa you're one of us now!" North shouts slapping her on the back. If she had been human that slap would have crushed her but luckily she's not.

"Yay yet another new guardian. Why shouldn't I be overflowing with joy," Bunny grunts.

"Don't listen to that mangy ball of fur Elsa dear. You're right at home with us, isn't she Bunny," asks Tooth.

"Whatever you say Tooth" he responds. We spent the afternoon laughing and talking. I am beginning to see that Elsa really enjoys being a guardian. But something was nagging me. I couldn't figure it out until we started talking about what had happened that day.

"Guys, I think we forgot something really important!" I say. They look up with puzzled faces.

"Where is Peter Pan," I ask. Elsa turns white.

"Oh my gosh, the last thing I remember is pinning him onto the wall-" Elsa starts.

"What?"

"Umm ya. Long story. Anyway, he must have gotten down and ran away." She finishes looking at me. I squeeze her hand.

"It's okay. Peter Pan is a big boy he can take care of himself." I say reassuringly.

"Oh good. Now all we need is a plan to get Anna back," she says.


End file.
